


Something to Stay For

by MusicalManiacToFarFromAStage



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde (musical), Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiacToFarFromAStage/pseuds/MusicalManiacToFarFromAStage
Summary: Emmett and Vivienne teams up to get Elle to stay at Harvard, and after the trial he sees Warner propose to Elle.





	Something to Stay For

“Emmett?” He looked up from the pavement. Vivienne. Not the person he wanted to talk to right now. “What are you doing on campus this time of night?”

“I- Elle-” He didn't know what to answer her.

“Oh, yes, of course, Elle must have told you about Callahan. Horrid!”

“How do you know?” 

“We were there, Warner said some awful things to her, she must be devastated! I can't believe I was ready to marry him only a couple of days ago!”

“You're not?” Emmett was confused, sure they had bickered a bit in court, but he hadn't seen this coming.

“No, just dumped him. I couldn't stand the way he talked to Elle. How is she? I didn't know what to say, I just ran after Warner, she must have thought-”

“I don't think you could have made a difference, she is adamant she doesn't belong here. I was able to convince her to sleep on it and don't buy a plane ticket until tomorrow, but she didn't even open the door. I sat outside her door until she turned of the lights, and when I walked out I found these in the shrubbery under her window.” He held up the navy blue suit she had worn in court. “I'll look back in tomorrow and hopefully convince her to stay, but more likely help her pack up her things.”

“Well, when you see her, tell her that we all believe in her.”

“I will, good night, and good on you to dump Warner. Never liked the guy.” Vivienne smiled and started to walk away.

“Saw him as the one standing in your way?” Emmett turned around, startled by the question.

“Excuse me?”

“Emmett, you're not exactly subtle.”

“Hey!”

“I'm sure Elle's gonna feel different tomorrow, it's been a long tiering day.”

“I hope you're right.”

*

He fished up his phone from his pocket.

“Vivienne?”

“Hi, Emmett, how much do you want to win this case?”

“A lot, why'd you ask?” He thought she'd call to ask about Elle, but he guessed that her sudden change of character from last night had gone back to normal.

“Well, we went to see broke and prepare her for today's court, and now she's fired Callahan.”

“What!?”

“Yes, she refuses to have him after we told her about what he did to Elle. She says that she don't want anyone but Elle to defend her, and we have have tried to explain to her that Elle's just a law student and not a real lawyer but she wouldn't listen. I thought that if we got you to defend her we might get her to agree-"

“But Elle could defend her.”

“What?”

“Yes, with a licensed attorney supervising her she could. I could do it, I'm licensed.”

“But that'll surely get you fired by Callahan, Emmett, we can't ask you to sacrifice that, you'll be made associate!”

“You honestly think I'm going to continue working for him?”

“You right, so, could you ask Elle? If not for her self then for Brooke, if she won't do it she's going in there without a lawyer!”

“I'm already at the courthouse, I swung by her dorm this morning. She hadn't changed her mind and I helped her pack a little, but then I had to go, Elle wouldn't see that I was late. She had quite a bit left and after dropping of her key I suppose she's going to say good by to Paulette, then she's off to the airport. There's not enough time for me to get back to the campus or to the salon, but you're closer, you think you could get there?”

“Yes, Warner's got this, Enid and I could go, Emmett?”

“Yes?”

“Do you still have her suit?”

“Yes, why?”

“Nothing, I just had an idea and Enid has enough time to swing by your apartment while I hurry to the salon. Do you have an extra key?”

“Under the doormat.”

“Really?”

“Yes, good luck, Vivienne.”

“See you in court.” As soon as Vivienne had ended their call he called Paulette.

“Hello?”

“Yes, hello, it's Emmett, Elle's friend.”

“Yes, I know who you are, stupid, why are you calling?”

“Have Elle been to the salon, yet?”

“No? Was she suppose to?”

“Oh no, and don't ask why, but if she gets there before Vivienne, don't let her go. Please.”

“Who's Vivienne?”

“Tall, brunette girl. Looks very serious and… lawyarly.”

“Oh, I know how you're talking about, she invited Elle to a costume party that wasn't a costume party in October, and she stole Elle's man, we hate her.”

“Well, not anymore, but that isn't important, just whatever you do, don't let Elle leave. I beg you. I need to go now, by.”

Before Paulette had time to answer he had closed his phone started to climb the steps into the court house, Brooke and the rest of the legal team would be here in a moment and he needed to find that paragraph in the law book. He would need it if Elle decided to step up and defend Brooke, oh, how he hoped she would come back.”

*

“I think someone needs to talk to you. That's okay, I'm- I'm gonna see you later.” He smiled and Elle nodded. He started to walk towards the doors, the warmth from her tight embrace still lingering. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Elle had come back, surely she wouldn't leave now. And that hug. He turned around just as the glass doors in the lobby closed behind him. Warner kneeled down and with a wave of emotions going through him he continued out, into the cold winter night. How naïve he'd been, to think that Elle actually felt something for him, more than a friend. To think that all those night she'd spent with him studying had been because she wanted to become a good lawyer. But it had never been about that, had it? She had wanted the internship so that she could work with Warner, hell, going to Harvard in the first place was so that she could win him back. It had never been about him. The swarm of reporters outside were still occupied with Brook, so he could sneak away without being interviewed. He walked aimlessly through the streets of Boston, until he ended up on the park bench he had first talked to Elle, back in October. He still hadn't gotten his sweatshirt back. Well, he wasn't going to bring it up now, so he guessed he had lost that to, along with Elle. He sat down and closed his eyes. 

“Hello, stranger.” He looked up, visibly startled. There she stood, in her pink dress and green coat, head slightly tilted.

“Why didn't you wait for me? I tried to call, but you didn't answer, so then I went to my dorm, but since you weren't there either I this was my next place to look.”

“I just thought I should give you and Warner some privacy, you probably wanted to celebrate.”

“Why would I want to celebrate with Warner? He didn't win his first legal case today! We did.”

“You did, this was not my first.” He smirked, but quickly lost the smile. “I wasn't talking about the case. I meant- I mean you- Warner- Elle, you finally got what you wanted, all you've been working for.”

“Emmett…” She sat down on the bench next to him. “You saw him proposing?”

“Yes, and you don't have to explain anything to me.” She sighed and put her hand on his. Squeezing a little. When he didn't respond she gave him a slight push and look down on their hands. It was her left hand.

“You said no?” Elle laughed.

“Of course I did, you butthead! So much have happened this past week, these past months… He's not the one I want anymore... I'm not even sure if I want to get married at all anymore. My entire life my life was planned out neatly, I was going to get a degree, get married, and live life as a housewife of Beverly Hills. Maybe become an actress if I was lucky, but after coming here everything has changed! I could have a career, a great career, and you know, the East Coast is growing on me. Largely thanks to the people I have met here. Someone who outshines Warner every day of the year. Someone I never could have imagined I'd meet back at UCLA.” Emmett stared at her.

“You said… no?”

“Hey, have you listened to a word I just said?” She was about to continue, but instead he leaned in and kissed her. Even after what she'd said he half expected her to pull away, but instead she returned the kiss, nestling her free hand around his neck. It wasn't that he hadn't kissed anyone before, but never had he wanted to kiss someone as much as he had wanted to kiss Elle. It felt so natural, her soft lips pressed to his, the taste of her lipstick, her breath, toung… The kiss ended far to quickly, they both needed air. Gasping for air Elle's eye's met his and she smiled. So did he.

“I have wanted to do that for months, Elle.”

“So have I, I didn't realise until tonight, but I have been falling for you since the day we met.” They were just about to fall back into the kiss when Elle's phone started to ring. She sighed deeply and fished it out of her hand bag.

“Hi, Viv!- Yes- Of course- On campus- See you soon then, by.” She closed the phone with a snap. “Victory toast at Vivienne's?” He smiled.

“Why not.” Sure, he had rather stayed right here, but he was getting cold and after all, Elle would stay, there was no way this night could be ruined and hand in hand they started to walk back to the dorms.


End file.
